Cinderella
by Fairwilloftheangel
Summary: One-Shot. Edward is reminiscing memories of his daughter's childhood with his beloved family. Mostly about a father's unequivocal love for his only child, the love of a parent that can never be doubted. Filled with mini Edward and Nessie moments.


**DISCLAIMER: All Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. The song lyrics: "Cinderella" belongs to its rightful owner, who is not me.**

**

* * *

**

**~~CINDERELLA~~**

**SUMMARY: Renesmee is getting married and Edward is reminiscing memories of his daughter's childhood with his beloved family. Mostly about a father's unequivocal love for his only child, the love of a parent that can never be doubted. Filled with mini Edward and Nessie moments**

**EDWARD's POV **

Seven hours, fifty-three minutes and forty-three seconds is what everyone, especially Alice, has in mind. I can't deny that they're all happy and nervous for the upcoming dance. I, myself is simply halfhearted after going through it for almost half a dozen times in my century of existence. Don't get me wrong, I have always loved dancing in such occasions, though, this event is not really something I have planned in mind.

Jasper is getting edgy with every minute that passed, dealing with the emotions radiating off us. Excitement, anxiety, rage, numbness, delight, all of it I can hear in his thoughts. I pity him for that. He already has a lot to deal with and I am certainly not helping. Alice was done dressing him for the Prom, a nice black tuxedo, and she is now fixing Bella's hair in the other room. Bella, as stubborn as she is, can't stop Alice's advances. She has her reasons, she says. But what an unwanted reason it was.

Renesmee reached her physical peak at the age of six, and she acts as a true seventeen year old teen does. This was her first dance since I somehow managed to get into Alice with the Winter Formal. But I can't get into her now since Nessie wanted it too. I simply can't deny her anything, just like her mother, though unlike Bella, she loves to dance.

It was a sign I'm forcing myself to ignore. Sooner or later, she won't be a child in the age of six but a full grown woman despite her semi-frozen teenage body. I can't believe that time had passed so quickly. I never really got the chance to fully appreciate my daughter, when she got imprinted on. And now in Prom is the dance, Alice was planning for my daughter and I. It is all I have left before my daughter leaves.

It wasn't official, though.

It is one of my greatest fears other than the Volturi, that my daughter would soon have a man that she'll choose over her family. I know I can have some advance warning with the help of my ability, but it can't change her decisions since I know she inherited some of Bella's stubbornness in her.

We all filed into our separate cars. Alice and Jasper in her yellow Porsche, Rosalie and Emmett in her red convertible M3, while Bella, Nessie and I in my silver Volvo. Jacob was with Leah and Seth, patrolling the woods in our new home. He wasn't going studying with us, which I was somehow glad for. He also wasn't going to the dance since I gave him an excuse not to so I have the whole night with my daughter and my wife to dance with.

We arrived in our new school. The students all stared at us with surprise, adoration and jealousy. The young men lingered their thoughts on Rosalie, which I'm somehow grateful that there weren't too many vulgar thoughts on Bella anymore. I'm surprised at the direction of their lustful thoughts when they stared at my daughter. I bit a growl.

I placed a hand on her shoulder, urging her forward as she giggled at my face. I can see my face in her head. I looked like I've been electrocuted. Bella has her hand entwined with mine. She looked gorgeous that I can't help myself but be impatient for the dance to end so we can go do something else for the rest of the night.

Nessie was getting impatient with me, begging me with her thoughts to dance with her since she let down all the boys who asked her because I ordered her to do so. I promised to dance with her instead just for the sake of dancing. Bella agreed wholeheartedly with the idea, hoping she'll skip the dancing all together. I laugh at the look on her face and she pouted at me, her lips begging to be kissed.

_Dad! I want to dance! _Renesmee's thoughts distracted me from my previous thoughts. She was touching my hands, ensuring that her thoughts were the only ones I can hear. I sighed and kissed Bella's cheeks before going to the dance floor with my daughter.

The students, of course, don't know that she is indeed my daughter since we wore the same teenage persona. I acted as a biological older brother and not the father I truly am. The young boys, thought I was just an over protective brother who wouldn't let her baby sister date. But it was more than that.

Our cover story goes like this. Bella is my girlfriend/adopted sister. She and her siblings, Emmett and Alice, were from an orphanage in Chicago when their parents departed. Rosalie and Jasper still pretended to be twins though their last names were changed into Whitlock and not Hale. Renesmee and I were also from an orphanage, just near where Bella, Alice and Emmett were found. It became a month's load of gossip just for the students to formulate that idea.

Nessie and I have been dancing for awhile, and I kept an open mind and eye for Bella, in case some certain guy wanted to ask her for a dance. It came a minute late than the actual happening.

There he was, Paul Richie, another Mike Newton think-alike. He's been infatuated with Bella ever since we came here. But unlike Newton, he's more arrogant and more dedicated in pursuing her. He doesn't care about her having a boyfriend already. _That can change,_ according to his mind. Sometimes I just can't help but think about chucking my wedding ring up to his nose just for it to get past his thick skull that Bella is _mine._

I felt a foot step on mine and I looked over at the annoyed expression on my daughter's face. She knew what I was thinking. _Of course,_ I thought. She's perceptive like her mother. She's giving me a warning to not do anything stupid. What an irony it was. My daughter is cautioning me, her father. I gave her a look to not move or talk to anyone while I went to save my wife from a vile perverted human.

I growled at him, making him retreat easily. Bella shook her head at me, displeased with my actions. I just sighed at her, telling her how much I hate people ogling or even thinking about her. She insisted that I can't go growling at people with just that poor excuse. We argued about it silently at a corner, and then made up with a kiss. She asked me if we could return to the house now.

Alice heard our discussion and asked Renesmee to stay with her. I hesitated, deeply contemplating if it was a good idea to leave her behind. Alice and Rosalie bombarded me with thoughts concerning how good they are on handling their niece. In the end, I agreed because of a reassuring smile from my wife. _It'll be alright_, she thought to me as she let her guard down.

We walked to my car and raced straight home. I caught Jacob's scent so potent in the porch steps and heard one pounding heart inside the house. His mind was peaceful, I assumed he was sleeping. I opened the door of the house and went straight up stairs. Bella lingered downstairs, insisting that I can go ahead. She wanted to give a word to Jacob in private.

I heard Jacob waking up, as I get redress for some normal clothes. Bella asked him to step outside the house so I can't hear them. I groaned in frustration, knowing Bella was keeping a secret from me. A few minutes later, Bella came up and joined me to bed. I didn't bother asking her nor really cared at the moment, knowing we both had the house all to ourselves with no one to overhear what we are doing...

I thought she sent Jacob away just for us to have this night, but no it wasn't that...

Then rest of my siblings went home...along with Jacob trailing behind Nessie. I can hear then both skipping like children on their way to the house. I can't help but look out the window. She was laughing with a radiant smile on her face. The smile I knew that would change my daughter forever...

**~:~:~**

_**Twenty-one years later...**_

_**.  
**_

Seven hours, fifty-three minutes and forty-three seconds is what everyone, especially Alice, has in mind. The time seemed familiar though I didn't have time to process it when the minds of my beloved family bombarded me. They were all focused on one track of thought: The Wedding.

I already expected it, though not this soon. Why they rush it, I only have their minds to know. It was just six months since he proposed...

Jacob proposed to her in front of us on one Saturday evening. I was furious, so was Rosalie. Bella was surprised and was the only one understanding. Esme and Carlisle, both, were just plain happy. Emmett was calming down Rose and feeling angry himself, though not in the same magnitude as mine. Alice was already planning the date and the colors needed. And Jasper, I pity him, was struggling with the emotions of the family. He tried to calm us, though it didn't work.

Renesmee said yes, as I already saw in her mind. I was furious that I stomped out of the house and to the forest. Bella followed me, begging me to see things her way. She opened her mind, letting me see how this would happen sooner or later. It just happened to be sooner though. I sighed and made Bella placate me. After an hour of endless reassurance, Bella forced me to apologize to our daughter. I did as she had ordered, knowing I wouldn't want Nessie having a hatred towards me.

My daughter, just like her mother, has a very forgiving heart. She forgave me easily and sad that she had guessed as much. Jacob thanked me about accepting him, but I just ignored him the rest of that month. He doesn't know how hard it is for me and I don't know if even words can describe it. Jasper kept his distance from me ever since the proposal, not wanting to deal with my very intense emotions.

Bella was a little bit understanding about me, though she really can't understand. It's my daughter I'm giving up. It's not my car, it's not my piano, and it's not something material that can easily be replaced. She had a lot of time to think about this. She already accepted this and I was just beginning to warm at the idea. But I can't still fully appreciate it.

After the wedding, we all went home and started the reception. Alice, Esme and Rosalie did all the preparations and so it was expected that it'll be something worth seeing. The entire guests complimented on their hard work, which actually only used up six months. I helped on setting up the gazebo at the back. The flat form was done by Jasper and Emmett did the running errands as the girls ordered him to go back and forth from the mall and home. Bella stayed with Renesmee and told her the story about her experience just to comfort her and remove all her anxiety. Jacob was in charge of inviting the human and wolf guests, while Carlisle delivered the ones for our kind.

The reception went fluidly, it was easy to say that the humans were amazed with our beauty and they had fully enjoyed the party. The wolves have grown comfortable with us along with the little boy Leah had adopted. She found him in the forest, eerily so. He's five now and he knew everything about our world. The other wolves had no problem with it and were actually happy that Leah had found someone that can accompany her. The child is considered her son and he treats her like a mother.

The other guests, the Denali Clan had come, too. Tanya found a human boy with an admirable personality one day. He was dying in the forest, stuck under a fallen tree. He was barely breathing according to Tanya's memories, when she saved him. Now, he's a vampire who will remain to her side forever. Bella was so happy for her, and she smiled beatifically at me, knowing that Tanya wouldn't need to throw herself at me anymore. Meanwhile, Garrett is still courting Kate, which is pretty amusing to see. The loss of their sister is still visible in their eyes. They wore no spark, but they are healing.

The other vampire guests were rather very optimistic as they communicate with the other humans. They had promised that they'll do no harm and the wolves are keeping an eye on them. Somehow, they understood our fascination with humans as they talked with them. Carlisle's unspoken thoughts made me smile: _Hmm...Are they warming up to the humans, Edward? _I nodded._ That's good, I think they'll reconsider their lifestyle someday,_ Carlisle mused on his thought. I nodded again as I listened to the vampire's thoughts. They did seem to be deliberating.

As the guests ate—or feigned eating for the vampires. The dance started. Jacob led Renesmee forward, smiling as they did. They danced gracefully, knowing Jacob, he got a few pointers from Billy. They both stared at each other's eyes with so much love that made me a little bit uncomfortable. It was unnerving to see a man looking at your own daughter like that. And hearing his mind somehow comforted me.

He was just ecstatic, just like I was when I had married Bella. He sees it as a life-fulfilling occasion, to marry the girl of his dreams, the girl who he'll be sharing his life forever, the girl he is uncomfortable, knowing that I had lost claim even from the start...knowing it was fate that had won against me.

But then it was the same fate that had bonded me to Bella and I can't make myself to regret nor hate it. I sighed and turned towards Bella, who was watching Nessie intently as though she was contemplating if she, too, did the right thing. She turned to me once she felt my stare. She raised her brows questioningly and I just gave her a comforting smile. _It'll all be alright...at least I hope it'll be._

The other guests started approaching the flat form to dance. I offered my hand to Bella and she took it without question. We danced slowly, looking at each other's eyes, silently communicating. Her eyes look at me the same as how our daughter had looked at her husband. I avoided the train of thought and just danced with Bella, preventing myself from thinking about Jacob and Nessie.

The song soon stopped and the music master told everyone to change partners. Jacob kissed her hands before turning to Bella and offered to dance with her. Bella just shrugged and placed her hands in his. Nessie smiled at the both of them before looking around, wondering who will dance with her next. I slowly approached her and she turned to look at me.

"May I take this dance?" I offered my hand out to my daughter and she smiled, nodding. I couldn't be bothered with Jacob asking Bella for a dance anymore since I know the bond was long gone. Nessie placed her hand on mine expertly and I lead her to the center floor. She kept her eyes on Jacob, smiling as she does. I somehow felt jealous that Jacob receives more love and attention from her than me. But I know that's silly, though it doesn't change the fact that I do feel that way.

"You look lovely...just like your mother," I whispered to her. She turned to me smiling with delight. Her cheeks were flushed with the blush that her mother was once known doing. She had inherited that blush, for which I was grateful. Her hair copper colored, like mine, though in curls that shimmers dimly in the light. Her skin was much more like Bella's was rather than ours. She indeed looked like her mother, I thought as I stared at her familiar chocolate brown eyes.

I have heard my daughter giggle before and it sounded like millions of tiny little bells ringing. It was music in our ears and I'm delighted to hear it now more than ever. "I've been told I look more like my father though," she corrected my previous statement. Bella had been insistent that our daughter looked more like me than her and she can't take no for an answer anymore. So we all just learned to agree with her, though secretly doubting her.

"True," I chuckled. Renesmee looked over at Jacob again, who was still dancing with Bella. Just looking at my daughter's smile is making my life worthwhile. I regretted feeling down at the mention of this wedding. If only I knew how happy I could make her be.

The song took its toll and the piano started playing. I recognized the song even before it started and looked over to Alice, who was wearing a huge smile on her face. I took note, that I'll thank her later...but right now, its Renesmee I have my full attention for. This is her day.

_**She spins and she sways to whatever song plays**_

_**Without a care in the world-**_

Her smiled quickly disappeared from her face as the lyrics flowed through her head...she slowly closed her eyes as we gracefully danced. The thoughts she was subconsciously forming were comforting and pleasant. It toned down the others and all I can hear was her.

_**And I'm sitting here wearing  
The weight of the world on my shoulders-**_

As the lyrics flowed, Nessie turned her head to me surprised that turned to sad happiness as she deciphered the meaning. We just stared at each other, dancing silently. But it was a peaceful silence that I always feel comforted to. We were having a silent understanding with our eyes and I grew too preoccupied as to not notice that the other dancers left us.

Their minds are full of thoughtfulness and kind sympathy. I felt grateful for them, for giving as our quiet moment as father and daughter even if this will be the last time. I turned her around with one hand, making her giggle, projecting thoughts of her ever first childhood dance. I gave her a crooked smile in return as we slow danced.

_**It's been a long day and there's still work to do  
She's pulling at me saying, "Dad, I need you  
There's a ball at the castle and I've been invited  
And I need to practice my dancing, oh please, daddy, please"**_

I remembered her very first birthday. She resembled a five year old child at that time. Alice went overboard with the preparation, Bella and I argued with her about that. She won the argument when she claimed that she wanted only the best for her niece and of course, Renesmee helped her convince us as well...

"_Daddy, please..." she looked at Bella and I, with big fluttering brown eyes that we simply can't resist. I turned to Bella, who was looking at me. I sighed and nodded. "Yey!" both Nessie and Alice screamed with delight. "Thank you daddy!" she pelted my face with innocently happy kisses before she went with Alice. I shook my head, though secretly smiling. Alice can be more of a kid than Nessie sometimes. I am glad that somehow my daughter gets to act like a true child even though she acts like an adult mostly._

_Bella lead me outside, to escape their thoughts. We went hunting and stopped by our little cottage for more silence. "I sometimes regretted letting her stay with Alice too much. But I can see she has too much fun that I can't help but feel grateful for Alice," Bella whispered to me, smiling._

"_You don't know how much I agree with you," I kissed her full on the lips but ended it early when I heard minds and footsteps outside. Bella looked at me, questioningly but I just shook my head at her and head to the door._

I can't help but smile as I recalled Alice making us prepare as well. The party went smoothly, just us and the wolves from the reservation. Charlie was unable to come and so is Renee since she didn't even know about Nessie. We let Emmett film the whole party and give the absent grandfather a copy. We don't actually need one since it was permanently ingrained to our perfect memory, but Rosalie wanted to.

She kept the reason from me and the others and I didn't know it until now...

_**So I will dance with Cinderella while she is here in my arms—**_

Then almost all of the lights went out except the light that was focused on us and the yellow Christmas lights on the gazebo. It looked like fireflies in the night, suspended in the air above us. It acted like stars in the dark black sky, warming up my frozen heart. I looked at my daughter, noticing how flushed her skin is. How I've missed that blush...it reminded me so much about Bella's being human. I gave her a small smile.

_**'Cause I know something the prince never knew  
Oh, I will dance with Cinderella, I don't want to miss even one song—**_

And as the lyrics say...this is the last song that I'll ever have with my little girl. She's now married and moving away to somewhere we, her parents, her family wouldn't be. She has what Rosalie and Esme hasn't, she can have a life, a family, a child of her own. I trust Jacob with that. I know he'll make her happy. That's why I agreed to this because he is what she wants.

_**'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight and she'll be gone...**_

I closed my eyes, not thinking of it. _Just focus on the happy memories, Edward,_ I thought to myself.

_"Daddy, daddy! Let's go hunting!" Renesmee came to our room, smiling and jumping, early in the morning. It was a good thing I can hear her in advance and gotten dressed before she came in. It wouldn't be a good thing to start the day with telling her about the birds and the bees. I shook my head. I'd leave that for Bella to deal with._

_I looked back to my daughter, a size of a three-year old toddler, though with a more mature mind. It surprises me sometimes when she's being a child, but she's a child at heart. Her rushing growth doesn't do anything about that. Her copper hair cascades down to her waist, her feature much more of a child than a baby. It has been just three weeks since the Volturi's visit, which made it as fresh as yesterday's news in my mind._

_"Why don't you go with Jacob, honey?" I suggested her. But she just pouted at me, an act Rosalie taught her. I laughed mentally, remembering the other things Alice and Rose taught her on how to get what she wanted. I was glad that she only uses it when she really needs to. Therefore she's not as spoiled as the other kids._

_Jacob,_ I thought. I already had given her up to him even back at the clearing or maybe farther back...ever since she was born. I haven't even got the chance to hold her without focusing on keeping Bella alive. I haven't even held her as her father when the claim was made. I knew it wasn't intentional. But I can't but think that he stole her from me. And yet...I somehow feel grateful for that. If it wasn't for that...none of these can even exist now.

_"No! I don't want to go with him," she whined, just like Emmett probably would have. Then Renesmee was already standing beside me, tugging on my arm. "I want to go with you!" she pleaded, her eyes filled with tears, ready to come out. "Please, daddy, please," she pleaded, more desperate than before. It pained me to see her like that and so I gave up._

_"Alright, alright, I'm coming," I sighed and sat up. It surprised me when she suddenly pounced on me and threw her arms around my neck and kissed my cheeks delightfully. Bella laughed quietly as she watched our whole exchange, a happy glint in her eyes..._

_**She says he's a nice guy and I'd be impressed  
She wants to know if I approve of the dress  
She says, "Dad the prom is just one week away  
And I need to practice my dancing, oh please, daddy, please"-**_

_"Please, Daddy, Please..." _Those were her exact words...and it both hurts and warms my heart from the memory. It was the time when I realized she wouldn't need me anymore. That she has her Jacob to be with her. She knows how to dance from even observing us, but she insisted I dance with her. I obliged, more willing than anything else. I don't find myself regret that day since I made her very happy.

_**So I will dance with Cinderella while she is here in my arms  
'Cause I know something the prince never knew  
Oh, I will dance with Cinderella, I don't want to miss even one song  
'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight and she'll be gone  
She will be gone**_

The music heightened to its climax and I give her a one last spin, before I let her go. She didn't step away as she stared at me with tear-filled eyes. She still held my hand and she projected images of me and her, dancing in the school dance for Prom, and then dancing on her first Birthday with Bella and me, and most of all, dancing here with her from her perspective.

She shared the same feelings as I and I can't help but smile ruefully. This was supposed to be a happy event and I'm not doing my role. Everyone cries at weddings, though I'm unable to produce a single tear, that's exactly what I'm doing. I am content for her...for Jacob...for both of them. Even to my expense, I can afford to be the one to back down. _This is what she wants...this is what will make her happy,_ I chanted in my head.

_**But she came home today with a ring on her hand  
Just glowing and telling us all they had planned  
She says, "Dad, the wedding's still six months away  
And I need to practice my dancing, oh please, daddy, please"  
**_

I now knew about how Charlie felt at his daughter's wedding. My mind-reading can't comprehend him as much as Jasper can and yet we both can't really know it firsthand. And now that I'm a father with a married daughter, I just can't help but feel sympathy with Charlie.

I now knew that it was so hard to give up something that you spent your whole life protecting with in any way you can. Your heart just shatters into a million pieces knowing that it wasn't you who can now cheer her up when she's crying, to spent time with when she's bored, to cook with when she's hungry, all of it were all Jacob's to fulfill. I am now to just stand by the corner and watch. If I can even be granted that.

_**So I will dance with Cinderella while she is here in my arms  
'Cause I know something the prince never knew  
Oh, I will dance with Cinderella, I don't want to miss even one song  
'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight...**_

"**And she'll be gone..."** I whispered the last words of the song, with utter sadness that seemed inappropriate with the supposed to be happy wedding. I just can't help myself. I witness her grow and become a lady, a woman, just like her mother. And I have to give her up to start her own life, her own family...My daughter, a grown woman with a man that I trust will take care of her. I can't get my thoughts around it.

Renesmee, the whole time, was just looking at me. "There's something wrong with the lyrics, though," she whispered to me, before staring at the clear black sky. It was twilight, signaling the end of the day. I've always loved this time of day, but now I just can't help but feel sadness. My time would be over sooner than I know.

"Really?" I mused at her, disbelievingly. She'll be leaving us tonight and will be going to live with Jacob somewhere far.

"Yes," she whispered, but she continued it in her head, _I would never be gone from you, Daddy, I'll always be your little girl even though I'm not so little anymore. _She gave me a small smile a sob escaped from her.

"Of course, you'll always be my Cinderella...forever."

"The clock would strike twelve...but it wouldn't change a thing. Distance is never a problem with you vampires," she added with a quiet laugh. She was silent as a new song began. We just stood there, not dancing. "Thank you for everything, dad, you'll always be in my heart. You and mom would," she tear fell from his eyes and I wiped it off with my thumb as I held her face.

"We would always be here, remember that," I leaned in and kissed her forehead, before Jacob took her hand from me. It represented that I trustfully gave my daughter to his care...and it'll last forever. He gave me a smile that I remember I wore the time I married Bella. It was a smile of blissful happiness. I just smiled at Jacob and his reassuring thoughts.

"Take care of her..._my son_," I whispered to him, knowing he can hear it pretty clearly. They were the same lines I said back in the clearing...the time when we all lost hope for our lives and handed my daughter to him for protection. At that time, I wasn't ready but I did meant what I said. But now, it has a different meaning. It meant forever.

"I will take care of her...with my whole life," Jacob stated, full of conviction and happiness. That wasn't really necessary since I know he'll do it anyway, but I feel still grateful he said it out loud. _Don't worry, Edward. I'll make her happy, I promise,_ he added in his thoughts. He offered to me to shake his other hand, as a sign of truce and trust. I grabbed it manly and shook it once before patting him on the back. I pulled him in so I can reach his ears.

"That's all I'm asking for," I whispered, though I'm sure the rest of the family heard me. Nessie released Jacob's hand and embraced me, as if she wouldn't ever let go. I held her there, knowing how this might be the last embrace I'll have from her. I closed my eyes and memorized how warm her skin is...

"Thank you, daddy," her voice muffled by sobs, but her words rang clear in my head. She doesn't know how much I loved hearing that every day ever since she can speak. Her words never failed to make me happy even when she's gone I'll always remember my little girl, running around the house, screaming her love for her father at the top of her lungs. "I love you," she whispered to my ears as we started to pull away from the embrace. My eyes snapped open.

I held her face in my hands, looking straight into her chocolate eyes. "I love you and not even forever can change that," I said wiping the tears that had been falling from her eyes with my thumb. "Don't ever forget me," I almost begged, as I thought of the idea of being forgotten by my only child.

"For a vampire you always forget that I also have a photographic memory," she joke me, smiling before grabbing Jacob's hand firmly to hers. I chuckled as I walked away to stand beside Bella, who I've noticed to be staring at me this whole time. She was wearing a smile that kept on trembling with her sobs. She walked over to me and encased me with her embrace, the smell of strawberries and freesia emanating from her.

"Have I mentioned how wonderful your scent is?" I asked her as I buried my face on the crook of her neck. Her train dress in midnight blue, A-line and pleated at the center, it looked really marvelous on her as it contrast our pale skin color and compliments her hair beautifully. She quietly laughed at my question, making me ponder in confusion.

"Oh, I know," she laughed as she her finger traced my back. "You _only_ say that a dozen times a day...well, you said that thirteen times this day, though," she laughed. I just smiled and kissed her temple. Her eyes turned a darker shade of gold, though it wasn't from bloodlust. It was another kind of lust.

I chuckled and pulled away, not wanting to tempt her here in this crowded garden. "Well, it's fourteen times now, I guess," I traced the lines of her face with my forefinger. They felt soft underneath and I wanted to kiss her senseless, but I don't want to attract attention from the guests so I just gave her a chaste kiss on the lips.

She gave me a small smile. "I'll miss her," she whispered suddenly, sounding broken-hearted. I sighed, thinking about how our lives would change will our daughter is gone. It'll be difficult to find a distraction that would not remind me of how my life was perfect before she goes. But at least I'll have more time with Bella. I gave my wife a reassuring smile.

After a moment, Alice decided it was time. "NESSSSSSIE! Come on! You have to get into your getaway dress!" Alice came out of the house, heading straight toward us. Renesmee turned towards her and gave us a pleading glance. She grew tired of Alice's Barbie time as she grew. She now also claimed that she hates shopping, but I knew she didn't. She just doesn't want to redress every time.

"Aunt Alice," my daughter whined. It reminded me of Emmett somehow. I had watched Emmett do that every time he broke Esme's furniture and it was amusing to see my daughter doing the same. It didn't surprise me that she got traits from each of us, especially from her mother.

"Don't call me aunt, I feel old."

"How old are you?" she asked, too curiously. She was attempting to distract Alice, but it wasn't working. It's either she's not that good an actress or Alice is just too insistent. It's both actually so there's no way around it. Renesmee knew that too.

"Ninety-three, but that's not the point." Alice quickly dismissed the distraction and grabbed Nessie on the arm and hauled her to the house. "Do you want to wear that on your way to the airport?" Alice asked exasperatedly.

"Maybe..." Nessie said, wanting Alice to get pissed off. But Alice just laughed. "Wait did you say airport?" she asked curiously. Just like on my wedding day, the bride didn't know where the...honeymoon—I hesitated on thinking—is taking place. Alice made a planned mistake on making the word airport slip up so Nessie could suffer on thinking where. In that way, the surprise will be more of a surprise, she thought to me. I rolled my eyes, though Alice can't see that since I'm still outside.

"She'll visit us, don't worry," I comforted her. We talked with the other guests that came as we waited for Nessie to come back down. Bella was taking this rather well compared to me, but I can still see her pain. She had accepted this a long time before and she had thought about this more than I ever did. I avoided the thought, to be honest. I refuse to believe that this will ever happen. And now that it just did, it all came as a surprise...and I can't do anything but to just accept it.

"Where are they spending the night off?" Bella asked me in a whisper. I told her she would spend her night on the plane. Bella understood by then where they're spending the...honeymoon. I can't get around the thought of Jacob touching her like that. But I felt reassured when I heard Jacob's thoughts. He wasn't intending on anything any time soon. He just wanted to make her happy.

I never felt more than glad that Nessie chose him. His intentions were pretty clear that he only wants her happiness and nothing else. I don't know if I can stand it if she chooses some vile human who's only after her for pleasure. And if she did chose a human that would mean either we'll tell him what we are or for her to stay away. _Jacob was great choice,_ I just realized.

"You know, I'm glad Nessie picked you, Jacob, despite the reeking smell," Rosalie said to him conversationally. They were somehow in good terms ever since the proposal. I always wondered about the reason behind her change of heart. My mind-reading can't help because she was intentionally hiding it from me, I think she was hiding it ever since my daughter's first birthday.

"Hey, you reek too, you know," Jacob replied to her. Rosalie rolled her eyes but otherwise ignored him.

"Well, I know you care for her and...You have to promise that you'll visit us _regularly."_ I felt grateful for Rose for adding the last word. People wouldn't understand how that word can make so much difference. Since Alice can't see my daughter or Jacob for that matter, we would have no idea if they're safe or not. But I made him promise earlier that he's call us on a daily basis.

"Of course we will," Jacob promised wholeheartedly. They embraced for a quarter of a second before pulling away. Neither of them had made any indication of disgust, which was huge change especially for Rosalie.

"Well then I have to take a bath to get rid of this nasty smell of yours," she said, scrunching her nose a little. Jacob chortled. She smiled teasingly before going inside the house. Emmett just gave him a 'man hug' before following Rosalie inside the house. It was comforting to watch that they all warmed up to the idea, too. It helped me think that this is for the best.

**~:~:~**

"Goodbye, mom, dad, you're always be in my heart," she whispered sadly as she embraced both Bella and I.

"I love you, more than my own life," Bella whispered in her ear full of love. Nessie touched the locket her mother had given to her one Christmas and smile at Bella. They hugged each other tightly before letting go. They don't know how much I love seeing them together and happy. It's all I've ever wished for and now that wish is about to end. I felt glad that my memory and the endless picture would always remember this day.

My daughter turned to me and gave me a hug. I kissed the top of her hair and whispered my love to her. "I love you, honey, and forever cannot change that." I repeated my earlier words before pulling away and getting a good look of her. A part of me still wanted to see any sign that she doesn't want this so I could make a reason not to let her go. But a big part of me just wanted to take another look at her face so I can remember her always even if she's away.

"Alright one more picture before the bride and groom goes!" the photographer called. We all bundled together wolves and vampires present in the picture. The next one was our family and with the newly wedded couple and then just Bella, me and my beloved daughter, Renesmee. I saw the joyous smile on her face that I knew I would never forget. I'm glad I see her happy, I secretly consoled myself.

Then I let her go...and waited for the day she'll return.

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N: I'm addicted to your reviews. Please share what's going on in that head of yours. Remember this is my first One-shot so please tell me if I did any good, because I can never know. Please excuse the grammatical and spelling errors.**

**If you don't know what to say...you can review using these guide questions: What are the quotes you like in the story? What do you think Rosalie was hiding? Was the song appropriate? Did you like the story? If you don't like the way it ended...what do you think is an appropriate ending?**

**If you don't like any of the questions, just insert this: :) or :(**

**~Anyways review :) **


End file.
